


Cardinal Rule

by TinyBat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has exactly one rule. A lot of guidelines, but just one rule. The rule: Don't Ask Barnes For Anything! The stipulation: Unless It Involves Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cardinal Rule

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Darcy and Bucky to be friends! They'd be the best of friends. Or really awesome friends with benefits. But yeah, Bucky is all good with helping Darcy get into Steve's pants. It gives him something to do.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh for the love of Christ Barnes! I don't want to ask but it's kind of dire! I swore I wouldn't ask you for anything else after the thing with the pool table, but this is important!"

"Fine! I'll do it, Darce. I have other things on my to-do list today and they aren't Cater To The Whims Of Probationary Agent Lewis."

"Thank you! And at least until 3. You'll know if something goes wrong because he'll probably call you. Or I will, one of us will probably end up calling you."

"You're welcome. Just please, don't give him a heart attack. He's got that gentleman thing going and defiling a gentleman will take patience and delicacy. You aren't patient and i've seen you do shots so I know you aren't delicate either."

"Oh come on. Taking my shirt off won't do it?"

"No, he's Steve. It might kill him if that's what you do to start. You'll figure it out. Now again, i'm busy. Have a good time and play it safe please."

"You're the best! I promise not to blow his mind too hard!"


End file.
